poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the gorge/Stampede
This is the scene where at the gorge and the stampede takes place in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King. switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape Scar: voice Now you wait here. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you. camera switch to bottom of the gully. Scar and Simba are near a rock, underneath a small tree Simba: Oooh. What is it? Scar: If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Simba: If you tell me, I'll still act surprised. Scar: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy. Simba: Come on, Uncle Scar. Scar: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of... father-son... thing. Simba's expression, we see that he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off Scar: Well! I'd better go get him. Simba: I'll go with you. Scar: No! Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas. Simba: Shocked You know about that? Scar: Simba, everybody knows about that. Simba: and embarrassed Really? Scar: Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh? enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm? Simba: Oh, okay. pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off Simba: Hey, Uncle Scar. Will I like the surprise? Scar: back over shoulder Simba, it's to DIE for. camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Scar and Simba. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. The camera then focuses in on the hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed), who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch. Banzi's tummy grumbles Shenzi: Shut up. Banzi: I can't help it. I'm so hungry. I gotta have a wildebeest! Shenzi: Stay put. Banzi: Well... Can I just pick off one of the little sick ones? Shenzi: No! We wait for the signal from Scar. a rock peak, Scar appears on top Shenzi: There he is. Let's go. three hyenas set off. Meanwhile, Ryan, Meg and Friends are at the gorge, going to check on Simba Sonant Nightfall: I hope Simba is okay, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too, Sonant. Meg Griffin: And the spell of cartoon is working well so, Ryanara will protect Ryan. Sir Daniel Fortesque: And I hope there’s no stampede in this. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. sees Simba on a rock Simba: Little roar. Puh! a lizard walks past Simba. He tries to roar at it Simba: Merow! lizard has no reaction. Simba jumps down and tries again Simba: Merrrow! no reaction from the lizard. Simba moves closer, inhales deeply and... Simba: MEROOOW!! lizard skitters away. Simba‘s roar echoes across the canyon. Simba is happy with the echo. But, the echo is eclipsed by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the canyon. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Simba's terrified face Evil Ryan: Uh oh. Foiletta: Crud. Orla Ryan: What do we do, guys? Cody Fairbrother: I know. Run! Pinkipoo: Fair point! Liam: Leg it! Meg and friends runs for their lives. Simba runs in front of the stampede Sean Ryan: I hope we know what we are doing! to the rim of the gorge, where the Hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. We see a shot of Simba running, followed by the wildebeest herd. Meanwhile, Mufasa and Zazu a short distance from the canyon Zaru: Oh look, Sire. The herd is on the move. Mufasa: Odd... runs up, feeling out of breath Scar: Mufasa, quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there! Mufasa: Simba? to Simba running from a stampede Meg Griffin: Come on, guys! Keep running! Meg and friends jump onto a rock ledge. Simba runs and climbs up a dead tree. Ryan's and Meg's team gets to safety by Ryan and Meg Matau T. Monkey: Thanks you, masters. Ryan F-Freeman: We're in this together, Matau. flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spots Simba Simba: precariously to a tree Zazu! Help me!! Zazu: Your father is on the way! Hold on! Simba: (Losing grip) Hurry! and Scar are on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is Zazu: There! There! On that tree! Mufasa: Hold on, Simba! the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, nearly breaking it Simba: Ahhhh! Ryan F-Freeman: We have to save Simba! Sean, Orla, Oisin, you three get our teammates to somewhere safe. Meg, you're with me, my love. Meg Griffin: Right away, my love. runs out into the herd, joining the stampede. Ryan and Meg goes to help Mufasa save his son Zazu: Oh, Scar, this is awful. What do we do? What do we do?! Hah... I’ll go back for help, that's what I'll do. I'll go back for he... backhanded by Scar Oomph! hits a rock wall and is knocked out. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Mufasa! Meg Griffin: Don't worry, Ryan. He can get up. wildebeest hits Simba's tree, throwing Simba into the air Simba: screams gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. Scar watches and follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge. Mufasa gets hit again and accidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. Ryan and Meg gets onto the rock leadge. Mufasa jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede Simba: DAD! watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge Ryan F-Freeman: I hope he is okay, Meg. Meg Griffin: Me too. We could follow Simba and make sure he's okay. nods then he and Meg follow Simba. To Mufasa, he is hanging on a cliff and sees Scar Mufasa: Scar! slips Brother! Help me! kicks his feet and stones fall. Scar looks disdainfully down and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent Scar: (slowly and evilly) Long live the king. tosses Mufasa off a cliff. Mufasa falls backwards. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below Mufasa: Aaaaahhh! suddenly focuses in on Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Mufasa's and Simba's screams mingle Simba: '''No! the Stampede was cleared, the group climbed down, or in this case Foiletta floated down, since she is a Yo-kai Sir Daniel Fortesque: That was close. Sci-Ryan: Good thing we avoided these wildebeests. Foiletta can run with them a hundred times. Foiletta: sighs I'm relieved Simba's okay, but I'm more worried about Mufasa, he fell kinda hard. over to Simba I'll go and look for him with you. bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen) Simba: [coughs Dad! word Dad echos Ryan F-Freeman: Mufasa! Meg Griffin: Simba's dad! gets close to the camera and then we hear a sound '''Simba: Quietly Dad? (We see a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing) Crash Bandicoot: Oh no... Matau T. Monkey: This cannot be happening. [Simba approaches the body. Sad musical theme. Again we notice how small Simba really is) Simba: {Hopefully} Dad? ...Dad, come on. {He rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub} You gotta get up. {He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes} Dad. We gotta go home. {He tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Simba runs off a bit, obviously very scared.} HEEEEELP! Somebody! {His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge.} Anybody... sniffs Help.. Sonant Nightfall: Poor Simba. Foiletta: sniffs He's dead.. Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. First you, now Mufasa. eyes began to tear up with water Ryan F-Freeman: Foiletta There, there. I'm here for ya. Bertram T. Monkey: I guess we didn't save Mufasa. May he rest in peace. others nod then start to cry and Simba turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect. The "Mufasa" theme gives way to a series of ominous chords as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust Scar: Simba. ...What have you done? Simba: back, crying There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen. Scar: Simba, yet still distant’Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means {pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg} for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead. {looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar Scar: Oh! What will your mother think? Simba: {Sniffing} What am I gonna do? Scar: Run away, Simba. And bring your friends with you. Run... Run away and never return. {Simba runs off blindly, obviously broken. The Technorganic Empire runs after Simba Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three hyenas appear behind Scar] Simba: Kill him. hyenas take off after Simba and the TE; Scar stands motionless. Simba is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Ryan F-Freeman: A drop. Cody Fairbrother: We got company! looks and the hyenas are coming Sean Ryan: Me and my kids wants to live. down the ledge with Orla and Oisin For Connor and country! no choice Simba jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. Ryan, Meg and friends follow Simba. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Banzai sees them and recoils Banzai: Whoa!! skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes. Banzai: Yeow! {Jumping back out of the bushes} and Ed are laughing Banzai: up the ledge with thorns on him Ow! Oh. Ee! Ow. Oo. laughs and then, Shenzi sees Simba and the TE running from the far side of the briars into the desert Shenzi: Hey-- There they go! There they go! Banzai: So, go get em! Shenzi: There ain't no way I'm going in there! What? You want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt? plucks the thorns from his behind then spits the thorns into Ed's face; Ed lets out a small yelp of pain Banzai: But we gotta finish the job. Shenzi: Well, he's as good as dead out here anyway. Along with his allies. And IF they comes back, we'll kill 'em. Banzai: shouting Yeah! You hear that?! If you ever come back, we'll kill ya! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer